


Controlled

by ciiitrus_cant_write



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Multi, Poor Diego, Squips, There will be gay, and ben points that out, because klaus is an idiot, ben is klaus' second squip, bmc au, but not for luther, diego is a stubborn jerk, except reginald is still diego's dad, grace is a really nice squip, i dont like him, i make the rules and i say no, klaus still has a reason to be on drugs, luther doesnt show up much, they aren't related, they're in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiitrus_cant_write/pseuds/ciiitrus_cant_write
Summary: Umbrella Academy Be More Chill au. All characters are either squips or have squips. Further explanation inside.





	1. Chapter 1

  
What it's about:  
This does NOT follow the story line of Be More Chill. It's just an au with squips. Parts of bmc will be used in it, such as the alcohol and drugs effecting/disabling squips, optical nerve blocking, one squip controlling others/being in charge, Mountain Dew Red, etc.

Ships:

I already tagged these, but in case you didn't see it, here they are:  
Klaus x Dave  
Diego x Patch  
Hazel x Agnes  
Luther x Allison  
I know a lot of people don't ship Luther and Allison, so it will only be mentioned, and no real ship moments will be included. Any of the (few) moments that are meant to be romantic can be taken as platonic. If there are any that can't (like a kiss), I will have a warning before the scene and a short recap of what you need to know.  
There also won't be any Five x Dolores in this fic. I don't really know how to adapt it correctly. I may add it in later, but she will not be a real person.

Family:

They will not be related in the fic, as that would make the plot quite complicated. Most of them will have normal, nuclear family, unless at some point I decide to add in family problems for character development. Currently, the only specified family is Reginald as Diego's father and Vanya being the youngest of seven.

Squips:

Harold as Vanya's squip + head squip  
Unspecified/Ben as Klaus's squip  
Grace as Diego's squip  
Allison's husband (not in the fic, just cannon) as Allison's squip  
The Handler as Five's squip  
Cha-Cha as Hazel's squip  
Unspecified as Luther's squip

Unspecified basically means the squip will be an oc I added in if I didn't have anyone to be a squip.  
The reason Klaus has two squips listed is because he gets rid of the first (unspecified) but accidentally gets a new one (Ben). There will be more in the fic itself, and I don't want to say much more because it will be part of his character development.

Updates and schedule:

I will update at least once a month. I may do more if I get a rush of inspiration. If I get writers block, I will most likely make a chapter to tell anyone reading what's happening.

Other:

I -along with most of the fandom- don't really like Luther very much. Because of this, he won't play a large role in this fic. I'm sorry for anyone who likes him and wanted to see him in here. Make no mistake, he will be included. But most of it will be for other character's development.

All main characters (that aren't squips) will be the same age. Agnes and Hazel included.

Shorter authors notes will be at the end of each chapter (marked as A/N) to inform readers of any update changes or things I couldn't include in the chapter.


	2. Chapter one - we only see each other at lunch and in the principle's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters meet. They all get their squips.

They were all sitting in the principal's office for some reason or another.

Luther had gotten into a fight.  
Diego was the one he had fought with.  
Allison cheated on a test.  
Klaus couldn't quite remember why he was there.  
Five helped kids cheat… and talked back to a teacher… and he might have chanted fight to Luther and Diego  
Vanya tried to stop the fight and failed.  
Dave tried, too. His face hadn’t been so lucky.  
Agnes had been the one to get the teacher when she saw the fight.  
Hazel had fallen asleep in class. A lot.

They all sat there in silence, waiting to see the vice principal. The only noise was Hazel’s snoring. Guilty as charged.  
“Well, as much as I love this awkward silence,” Klaus said, pushing himself up from the cracked fake leather on the office chair, “I gotta split.”   
He didn’t make it to the door before Luther blocked him from the way. “Where do you think you’re going?” he gave the other boy a condescending look, as if he had just said that mitochondria wasn’t the powerhouse of the cell. “None of us are allowed to leave.” he concluded sternly.   
“Yeah, and last I checked we also aren’t allowed to get into fights.” he pushed his hand away, “But you’re here, and you’ve ruined Dave’s pretty face. So the rules can’t be that important to you.” Dave let out a small laugh at that. Now, weather it was because of Klaus’s good point or the fact that he called his face pretty is really anybody’s guess.  
Luther glared at him, still not about to let him leave. “You can’t-” he was cut off by the vice principal.  
“Klaus, Five, Allison. In my office.”   
Oh yeah, that’s why Klaus was there. He had cheated on that test. 

“I’m very disappointed in you. Especially you, Allison.” she was one of the best kids in school. Klaus and Five, he could understand. But Allison? Especially so early in the year. It was only October.  
“I’m afraid I’m going to have to suspend you all.” They were all shocked.   
“Mister Jones, you can’t do this!”  
“Yes I can. I might just be the vice principal, but I don’t need principal Hargreeves’ consent to take action .”  
Klaus stood up from his chair, emotion evident in his face. He pointed to Five “What about his consent?”  
“What?”  
“I said, what about his consent?” his voice got louder “Who gave you permission to hit Five?”  
“I-I didn’t. I would never do that. What are you talking about?”  
“Really, well then how did he get that swollen lip?”  
Mr. Jones looked to five, both of them confused. “He doesn’t have a-” Klaus slapped Five as hard as he could. When his hand went away, the boy’s face was red. And his lip was swollen.  
“Okay, so here’s what’s going to happen. Klaus gave him a smile. “You’re going to let us out and not do anything. If you say no, Allison and I will take poor little Five to Mr. Hargreeves and you’ll be fired.”  
“What? No, but, nobody would- who do you think would believe you?”   
“Why would Allison lie? She’s the perfect student.”   
Mr. Jones looked terrified. “Okay, fine! Just leave! I won’t tell anybody.”  
Klaus smiled, proud of himself.  
Not that he had been the one to think of it. Do you really believe that a kid like him would think of that good of a plan?   
It was all his squip. He hadn’t had it for long, but it was doing wonders. Sure, his squip wasn’t the nicest person on the planet, but he was quite helpful.All you had to do was swallow a pill, and your problems go away.   
He had gotten them from a guy at school. He didn’t remember his name, but he had given him a bunch to sell. Most of the sales went down in school bathrooms.   
Just like this one:

Klaus was washing his hands when Five went up to him.   
“Hey, how’d you think of that in there? That was actually smart. Very unlike you.”  
So Klaus told him about the grey oblong pill. He explained the quantum nano-technology cpu. After learning how the quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and tell you what to do, Five wanted it.  
Sure, he was a good student. But he could be better. He wanted to be the best. And he was sure he could be the best with a squip. So he got one. Well, actually, he got two. Just in case another person needed one.

Diego needed one. So another purchase was made. Of course, Diego didn’t understand the entire description.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“Well, you would if you were smarter.”  
“Hey, you little-”  
“But you can be. You just need a squip.”  
Diego didn’t really want to do it. It sounded pretty sketchy. But his father was the principle, and he expected the best from him. Maybe this pill thing could help him giver that to him…

“I’ll buy it.”  
Allison took the pill.  
She wanted to be better. Everyone expected so much, she just couldn’t keep up.

“It could help…”  
Luther just wanted to stay on top.

“And you’re sure I’ll get first chair?”  
Vanya could finally be important for once.

“Okay.”  
Hazel couldn’t say no. The peer pressure was just too much.

 

…

Beep  
Beep  
…

"Hello, I am your squip. It is my job to help you. But remember, you have to do what I say. Otherwise this won’t work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. This chapter has 936 words, and I'm actually proud. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this one, so It will probably be up either today or tomorrow.


	3. chapter two - party invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters (and/or their squips) get invited to the Halloween party.

Klaus was in the locker room. He had waited for everyone else to finish getting dressed before he went in. Sure, he was late. But it’s not like it was going to make his PE grade any worse. You can’t get any lower than an F.  
“Hey.” he turned around, surprised. He hadn’t thought anybody else was in there.  
He was wrong.  
The kid looked average enough. He wasn’t tall, nor short. Just an overall basic guy. Unlike Klaus. He seemed to know that Klaus wasn’t average, judging by the deal he made him.

…

He swallowed the pill. Immediately, a person showed up to his right. She looked nice. He thought the offer was great.

Boy was he wrong.

His grades were great. He wasn’t cool, but he wasn’t a loser anymore.  
But everything was awful. He could have been friends with Dave. They had talked a lot and had similar interests. But his squip said no.  
He called her Violette. No reason, just the first name he could think of.  
Violette wasn’t very nice. In fact, she was quite mean. It wasn’t like that in the beginning. But soon after he gave Five the pill she changed. She started bossing him around more. She wouldn’t let him see Dave. 

It wasn’t until he went to the halloween party where he found a solution. Well, if you could call it that.

_____________

 

“Okay, so since you’re supposed to be with me all the time, shouldn’t I know your name?”  
The squip’s smile wavered. “I don’t have a name. I didn’t have one programmed into me.”  
Diego furrowed his brow. “So, what should I call you?”  
The squip, who apparently didn’t have a name, tilted her head. It was the only time he had seen her look confused. “You may call me whatever you please. If you want I can look up female names for you to choose from.”  
Diego nodded and she started to list off names in no particular order. “Sophia. Brooke. Jennifer. Ashley. Lilly. Elizabeth. Mary. Grace. Allison. Am-”  
“Grace. I like that.” he looked at her for a second. “You look like a Grace.”  
She nodded and smiled warmly. “Grace it is.”  
Buzz.  
Diego looked at his phone. He had been invited to a party.

____________

 

“I’ll take it.”

…

Vanya had some very mixed emotions about her squip. She had gotten into first chair. Harold (her squip) seemed very supportive. He was always there, which had the opposite of the intended effect, which was to calm her nerves. She knew he was only there to help, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. At least she had improved with the violin. Drastically.  
But she was still lonely. Her family hadn’t noticed her and she still had no friends.  
“Well” Vanya still got a little uncomfortable when he talked “The best way to fix that is to go to a party.”  
Have I mentioned that she also didn’t like it when he read her mind?

____________

 

Allison was the first one invited, of course. She might have been popular before, but after getting a squip her popularity had boomed. She had 94 more followers on instagram. And you wouldn’t believe how many texts she got daily.. Some of which read: 

im having a halloween pt  
(sent 5:25)  
wanna come  
(sent 5:25)  
????  
(sent 5:26)  
Sure  
(read 5:26)

_____________

Luther got invited to a party.  
I’m sorry, I just can’t write out how it happend. It pains me to spell out his name.  
You just need to know that he got invited.

That’s it.

_______________

 

Hazel thought his squip was sorta mean. But they worked as a team. She never really bossed him around that much and he was still able to see agnes. And he had made more friends.  
One of which invited him to a party. He didn’t really want to go, but Cha-Cha told him to. Actually, I take back that thing I said about her not being bossy.

 

______________

Dave went to the party of his own free will. He was a cool guy, and he had always been invited to parties. Now, he wasn’t so cool as to sit with the popular kids, but they were nice to him. He had been asked out by a lot of girls before he came out. Everyone was chill about it, and it wasn’t really talked about, simply because it didn’t matter. Now that I think about it, most of the kids there probably don’t know. Not like he was trying to hide it or anything.  
Some kid tried to sell him something called a ‘squip’ be he of course declined the offer. He didn’t think it was very trustworthy, and learning it was from Japan didn’t sway his opinion one bit.

______________

 

Agnes never really liked parties. They were too loud, and drunk people weren’t fun to talk to. The inly thing she would ever end up doing was help drunk people get home. She just couldn’t say no.  
She would say yes to everything. Helping people, giving away her things, tutoring.  
Party invitations.  
But at least she had said no to that sqip thing. It had sounded like trouble when Allison told her about it. Who would ever accept anything like that?

______________

 

“No.” Patch tried to walk away from Diego, but he kept following her.  
“Com on. It’ll be fun, I promise.” he pleaded.  
“I.” she stopped in front of the history room door. “Won’t.” she glared at his face “G-”  
“Please?” he dragged out the e and gave her puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Posting two day in a row! And with 934 words? That'll probably only happen on weekends.  
> Well, next chapter is the Halloween party.  
> I swear not all the chapters will have this many pov changes. The next one will be normal. Piiinky promise.


End file.
